Estados Equivalentes
by Hermi-Black
Summary: [Yaoi][Lemmon][RoyxEd]En que momento llegamos a esto, en que momento pasamos de pudor al morbo, a ser simples amantes... recuerden dejen Reviews xfa


Estados Equivalentes

Era ya inevitable el encontrarnos así, ambos desnudos tocando la tersa piel bañada en un cálido sudor, acariciando, tocando, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo... probando nuestros cuerpos entregándonos solamente a la pasión y al simple deseo carnal.

Que como habíamos llegado a eso, la verdad no lo se, simplemente se dio, tu tenias la información y yo la necesitaba con urgencia; tu deseabas mi cuerpo y yo estaba desesperado. Y así terminamos por primera vez en tu cama, compartiendo el momentos y el deseo.

No voy a mentir al decir que no lo disfrute, puesto que lo goce, y lo gozo, sino no estaría aquí sobre ti disfrutando el momento, creo que fue eso, lo que me hiciste sentir ese primer día lo que provoco nuestros siguientes encuentros. Encuentros que no solo se limitaron a tu cama o la mía si no que también dieron espacio a cualquier lugar donde el deseo nos llevara: mesas, baños, moteles, el piso, la pared de tu oficina, tu escritorio, tu silla...

Cada una de tus insinuaciones cada vez que nos encontrábamos solo, cada una de las caricias bajo la mesa del comedor militar a la hora del almuerzo, cada mirada de complicidad, nos hacia terminar cada noche en uno de esos lugares diferentes, nos hace terminar como hoy en tu cuarto como aquella primera vez: siempre acompañado cada uno de los encuentros sexuales por la recompensa de la información que yo requiero y que tu ágilmente has sabido administrar para curar tu deseo y poseer mi cuerpo cada vez que quieres.

No me quejo, yo estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de esa información y tu al saberlo, dispuesto a chantajearme, chantajes admito adoro. Con el tiempo yo también he sabido chantajearte a ti, entregándote mi cuerpo sin recibir nada a cambio solo por la brusquedad de mi propio deseo y el tenerte a mi lado.

NO puedo dejar de sentirme como una puta, al hacer esto y es la verdad literalmente lo soy, pues no serás el ultimo pero si el primero al que entregue mi por información, y tu ingenuamente aun crees que eres el único, JA , no mi querido amante, yo también tengo mi "lista de amores y conquistas" como tu le llamas , en la que tu nombre es el que encabeza y el que mas repite.

Escucho tus ya conocidos gemidos, sabiendo lo mucho que lo disfrutas, debes en cuando tu boca saca ese monosílabo de mi nombre, y yo me muevo al escucharlo con mas intensidad causándonos mas placer a ambos , acelero mis meneos sobre tu pecho sintiendo la proximidad de la culminación no puedo evitar sentirme excitado al ver tu cuerpo bajo de mi, totalmente en mi dominio. Y por mi mente cruza una pregunta ¿Acaso hemos llegado a otro nivel en estos encuentros?

-Hey que te ocurre?- me preguntas entrecortadamente pues me he detenido

-Eh

-Estas raro, pasa algo

-No, nada- contesto mientras me acuesto sobre tu pecho volviendo a retomar mis movimientos, mientras te beso apasionadamente, con desesperación y no puedo evitar morderte los labios, cosa que se te encanta y aun esa pregunta surca mi mente.

Nuestros cuerpos sienten los espasmos del eminente orgasmo y escucho como tus gemidos aumentan considerablemente cuando llenas mi ser de tu cálida esencia.

Te dejas caer exhausto sobre tu cama extendiéndome un brazo para acostarme y acomodar mi cabeza en tu pecho como ya tantas veces, pero no, hoy no...

Me levanto de la cama completamente desnudo y me inicio a vestir.

-¿que ocurre hoy no te quedaras?- preguntas

-¿Esa es la información verdad?- digo ignorando tu pregunta y señalo unos fólder sobre tu mesa de noche

-Si, por que?

-Ok, Coronel hasta mañana- digo tomando los fólders y mi gabardina dispuesto a partir.

-Te ocurre algo?- me vuelves a preguntar

-No, nada... Adiós- te beso en forma de despedida, es lo menos que puedo hacer hoy por ti, notando el tajo de coraje al ver que tu conquista del día te bota en la cama después de haber tenido sexo.

¿Acaso hemos llegado a otro nivel en estos encuentros?

No...

No creo, esto es simple deseo sexual, simple atracción carnal, mas no amor, creo que eso jamás existirá entre nosotros...solo...

Deseo e información...simples

Estados equivalentes.


End file.
